


【elu】Eliott的恋爱色彩搭配（番外篇）

by Yanrihansizhong



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sweety - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanrihansizhong/pseuds/Yanrihansizhong
Summary: Eliott2233号遇见了他的刺猬男孩，他会有多幸运。





	【elu】Eliott的恋爱色彩搭配（番外篇）

“嗨Demaury教授。”  
飞速打字中的Eliott教授没有抬头，随意回了句：“耶？”  
“您现在一手举着粉笔头状似要写黑板，但是却单手飞快的在手机上打字，这是色彩搭配这节课的独特色彩吗？”  
整个阶梯教室都笑了起来，这个和他们年龄相近的年轻教授一向让他的学生们觉得没有距离感。  
“Nope，先生。”  
[Eliott Demaury：我真的，很期待你的到来，Lucas❤]  
Eliott小声读着这条信息，还是删掉了最后的心。  
点击，发送。带着他的雀跃与小心翼翼。

教授先生终于不沉迷于手机，他用指节扣响黑板，笑着对学生们说（这让台下的几个女孩子发出了感慨）：  
“接下来，我将给大家讲，恋爱色彩的搭配。”  
他眨了下眼睛。

*

恋爱的色彩，先来一层亮眼的蓝粉色吧。  
是晴天天空的蓝和见你时无法抑制的世界的粉。

晴天的普蓝湖从不缺少人群，哪里都是小情侣或者好友成群结队的扎堆，他们都会聊些什么，躺在湖边的Eliott不关心，他甚至烦躁今天的阳光使普蓝湖的普蓝都他妈快褪掉了三个色度了。

‘你有一些抑郁，先生。’他的心理医师说。  
教授先生一脸无辜，他双手随意搭在脑后，躺在旋转椅背上，慵懒地回道：“搞艺术的都这样，医生。”  
面对这种明显的拒绝姿态，医生觉得有些无力，Eliott不止是他的病人也是他的好友，他很清楚这个天才画家的情况：“你喜欢画画吗？”  
“Aha,我应该喜欢。”  
但更多的是，他只是喜欢绘画能够使他宣泄出来内心的狂躁，那些没有人诉说没有能替他承担和分享的古怪想法。  
他也喜欢艺术楼旁的普蓝湖，它的深度色使Eliott开心，这种深蓝到能够将自己包裹藏匿的安全感让他喜欢。

望着这片湖水，Eliott想，就这样潜下去待底下也不错。  
他可以长眠于被深棕黑色梧桐围住的深湖中，等上些时候自己的空壳就能够被淤泥水草吸收同化，这是多么浪漫的永恒。

不过也难免会被面临分手的小情侣吵到他的安静。  
旁边那个叫Lucas的男的真是个坏男孩，什么叫干脆利落的分手会让甜蜜留下的更多？不过这坏家伙跟自己还挺像，他迷迷糊糊地想。倒霉，要不是这两人情绪激动的争执，自己应该会在湖边拥有一个美梦的。

‘你去幻想过未来是什么样子吗Eliott？’医生问。  
‘哦当然，’没有，他内心补充到，Eliott调皮地对着一脸忧愁的好友做了个鬼脸，‘也许我会成为下一个Theodore吧。’  
拥有逃往永无岛的梅杜萨之筏。

这对fu*k情侣能不能死一死了？渣男看不出来吗little girl？被吵到的Eliott翻了个身背对着争吵源。

‘那你有喜欢的人吗？’  
‘哦宝贝，’Eliott笑起来，笑意不达他眼底的深色湖水：‘没有。’

什么是喜欢呢？

Eliott教授受不了这对吵闹的家伙了，他坐起来，看向那对情侣。

就触及了那双天空水色的眼睛。 

他的梅杜萨之筏，来到了他的身边，但是一只小刺猬突然出现——他眨着水蓝色眼睛——拽着自己的衣角，对自己软软得，又奶声奶气地说：“一起吗？”

Eliott有了答案。  
爱情应当就是莎翁笔下那个微凉的仲夏夜，是雨果钟塔的回荡声，炎夏鲜艳欲滴的黄粉杏的汁水。  
刚刚好。  
坏男孩说‘我是有幸曾经偷走了你的心，xx（Eliott记不得那个女孩的名字），现在我可以将它还给你了。’  
教授先生的舌尖抵在了上牙根与口腔壁，他细细地感受着从心脏传至身体各处的酥麻，大脑内的乙酰胆碱迅速分泌令他措手不及。  
现在，是他的心被偷走了。

 

*  
再给恋爱搭配上鲜橙色和暖白色怎么样？  
激烈鲜活又梦幻。

 

这只是一个梦，但Eliott不愿意醒来。  
他能闻到床头随意扔在那里的橘子的酸甜鲜味，自己卧室枕头被单上他常用的熏香味道。  
而就现在，在他的卧室，在他的身旁躺了一个正在酣睡的少年，他有着杂乱翘起的暖棕发，带着医学生标配的青色眼袋，张着嘴小口换气，长又卷的睫毛随着平稳的呼吸微动。

Eliott在这刻觉得时间停滞，就好像有一个世纪那样长的盯着突然降临他的身边的天使，他的放软了刺的小刺猬。

他伸手轻抚去少年额头的一缕碎发——它滑到前额时让美梦中的小孩皱了下眉头。  
有趣，他的理智明明在叫嚣着，他却祈祷这就是他意识的无尽海。

“早安，Eliott。”Lucas睁开了眼睛，还有着惺忪睡意，但少年还是用毛茸茸的头发蹭在自己怀中。  
“早安，L…Lucas.”Eliott感觉自己的嗓音有点哑，他试图清了清嗓子想让喉咙舒服些，实在是太干了，有东西在灼烧他的心窝和喉咙。

怀里面的Lucas好像被吓了一跳，眼睛还只是半睁，他嘟着嘴就往上亲着Eliott。

又来了，那种令人羞耻的酥麻感。  
Eliott任命般的，感受着少年嘴唇吻上他的喉结，接着是下巴，脸颊，鼻尖，他受不了闭上的眼睛，他的额头。  
Eliott睁开眼睛，就看见他的Lucas对他笑着说：“I. Love U。”  
橙子的酸味让Eliott教授的鼻子有些难受。

他翻身压住了Lucas，迫不及待的吻上去他的男孩，像是做过无数遍那样，用舌尖舔舐撬开对方的嘴巴，勾住那个湿软的舌，吮吸缠绕。  
男孩嘴里的橙子是甜的。  
Eliott教授感觉自己就像在沙漠中久寻不见水的孤单旅人，找到了埋藏在仙人掌下的清冽的带着甜味的水，这感觉太令人上瘾了。

我现在才遇见你，Lucas。  
这话说出来都带点着委屈巴巴的意思。Eliott教授无比的嫌弃自己，但是梦中Lucas给了他一个安慰性的吻。  
你会补偿我的对吗？

Eliott褪去少年的睡衣（Jesus，这是他的睡衣），俯身咬上去身下男孩白皙精致的身体上的红果，他用粗粝的舌苔滑过乳首，使可怜的家伙变得挺立又诱人。  
Eliott感受到Lucas拉着自己的手，邀请自己玩弄少年已经翘得很高的性器，他只是刚刚碰到流出水的马眼，就听到Lucas难耐地叫出声。  
这都是我的。  
Eliott用舌头慢慢下滑，他富有挑逗性的停在Lucas的腰身，双手也离开了对方濒临爆发的性器。  
“No，Eliott.”  
Eliott满意的听到他的Lucas带着情欲的啜泣，他在向自己请求，这实在太他妈的令人高潮。

这都是我的。  
他挺腰冲进去，下半身不断耸动，像个十七八岁的初尝情欲的毛头小子，大幅度的抽插，近乎享受的听着由自己主导带来的水渍声和羞燥的啪啪声。  
他的男孩，他的Lucas完全被他带进去了这场性事，说着“操我Eliott，Please把我艹坏。”  
“亲亲我的乳头吧，它太痒了，我受不了了。”  
“操进去我的最深处，oh my god……Eliott，Eliott教授。”  
FU*K，Lucas叫我什么？  
“教授，啊…这太快了，哦不，教授先生。”

在最后他紧紧地抱住男孩的身躯，恶意地将阴茎抵在前列腺，喷射出滚烫的带着Eliott味道的精液洒满Lucas的内部。

真好，Eliott感受到少年因为高潮在自己怀里面大口喘着气，颤抖着，脸颊有着眼泪留下的痕迹，整个身体遍布玫红艳丽的吻痕和深浅不一啃咬过的牙痕。

这太棒了，Lucas是Eliott的，完完整整。

 

*  
Eliott Demaury教授说完他要教授恋爱搭配颜色，底下的学生们又是一团哄笑。

女生们捂着心口看着讲台上卷翘头发的Eliott教授，纷纷说他真是太可爱了。

“Hi,Eliott！你真的知道什么是恋爱吗？”这可能还是最初那个男生吧。

“男孩我不得不提醒你，我可是你的教授，你应该称呼我Professor Demaury.”Eliott耸了耸肩。

“好的Demaury教授，您知道什么是恋爱吗？”  
这个画作无数，整天泡在他那间画室，连舞会都不会参加的黄金单身汉先生，哪有时间谈恋爱？跟谁啊？跟他的画笔？

Eliott无奈的看着已经沦为欢笑场所的课堂，被跟自己年龄相仿的学生拿着自己单身已久这件事疯狂嘲笑。  
管他呢，Fu*k。

这时，放在口袋的手机屏幕亮了起来，闪着莹蓝色的光芒。

叮——  
Lucas lallemant：好的，下午见，教授先生。：-）


End file.
